


The Hurting

by Overhead_the_Albatross



Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha)
Genre: Abuse, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overhead_the_Albatross/pseuds/Overhead_the_Albatross
Summary: This story is one of my stories from Fanfiction.net, it is a prequel to the Two Blues story, which is unfinished.Tomas is a young Glaucous Macaw chick who grows up in a family that hates him and hates each other, for things poor Tomas cannot control.
Kudos: 1





	The Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a vent-story about my own family issues, though nowhere near as bad as Tomas's family. My mother and father hate each other, and cannot be near each other without fighting. It doesn't help that two other relationships my mum has had involved fighting like the ones between my mum and dad.
> 
> So, I haven't seen my dad in ages, and my parents have been separated for years. So yeah, that sucks.
> 
> The three consecutive pound symbols (###) are added to signify flashbacks and time skippage.

It was a fine morning in the Tijuca Forest, and many birds were out singing, flying about, relaxing with their families, or collecting food for themselves and their families. It was a warm, sunny and happy environment filled with happy chatter and lush, green vegetation. Many families were in their hollows, doing a variety of things. In one hollow was a nest belonging to two glaucous macaws, and they had 3 eggs that were about to hatch.

In fact, they were hatching. The two glaucous macaws, named Gabriele (male) and Leonor, (female) sat next to each other eagerly waiting for the little hatchlings to come out. They had met each other a year ago, and had fallen in love with each other. After a while they took their relationship one step further and became mates. And now, they'll become parents of three beautiful children.

Gabriele was a handsome and modestly built male glaucous macaw. His feathers are a pale turquoise/blue colour, (in fact, it is this colouration that gave their species its name: Glaucous, used to describe blueish-green colours in nature) and his head was covered in even paler, greyish feathers. His eyes were a greenish-blue colour, and they were surrounded by pale yellow periophthalmic rings, as were his mandibles.

Leonor was a beautiful and well proportioned female glaucous macaw. Like Gabriele, her feathers were a pale turquoise/blue colour, and her head was even paler, and greyish. Her feathers were well kept and preened. Her eyes were a pleasant hazel colour that were surrounded by pale yellow periophthalmic rings, as were her mandibles.

The first one cracked open, and a little beak appeared, desperately trying to break free of its shell. The little baby took its first breath of air, one of many to come. The sight was beautiful for the couple, and the hatchling eventually broke out of its shell. A pink, featherless hatchling crawled out and let out a soft chirp.

''Oh, its so cute…'', Gabriele crooned.

''Its a boy…'', Leonor said, with tears in her eyes. She cradled the baby boy in her wings, and he cooed when he felt his mother's warmth. The baby was blind, but it knew it was safe and in the presence of two loving parents.

''What should we name him?'', Leonor asked her mate, and Gabriele was silent for a few moments to come up with a name for their eldest son.

''Let's call him… Santiago.'', Gabriele suggested, and Leonor nodded her head.

''Santiago… That's a nice name.'', Leonor smiled, and so did Gabriele. They heard the second egg begin to crack, and they eagerly looked on as another beak broke its shell. The baby took its first breath of air, and eventually broke out of the egg. It too, let out a chirp, and Leonor identified it as a female.

''Its a girl…'', she crooned. Gabriele cradled it, with tears in his eyes.

''Let's call her Ana.'', Leonor suggested, and Gabriele turned and looked at her with a smile.

''That's a wonderful name…'', he purred and gave his daughter a kiss.

The sound of the last egg beginning to crack was heard, and they sat by and eagerly watched as their youngest child's beak broke through the egg's shell. It took a breath and let out a soft chirp that was too quiet for Leonor to identify its gender, before using its beak to break free of the egg.

Once it did so, it let out a louder chirp, and Leonor was able to identify its gender.

''It's a boy…'', Leonor crooned as she picked their youngest son up and held him along with his older brother in her wings, ''Lets call him Miguel.'', Leonor suggested.

''Miguel's a nice name… You come up with such good names, Leonor.'', Gabriele crooned, as he looked at his mate lovingly.

''You do too, Gabriele.'', Leonor lovingly said.

''Thanks.'', Gabriele responded, and he looked at his baby daughter and his baby sons in his and his mate's wings, and he smiled lovingly.

''They're so adorable…'', Gabriele purred, and the two teary eyed birds shared a celebratory kiss. It was a beautiful and happy moment that the two would surely remember for the rest of their lives.

Gabriele would head out and get breakfast for them, and he returned with a few fruits and berries for them to eat. He laid them down, while Leonor got off her nest. Their three hatchlings sat in their nest, and they began to chirp for their mother.

''It's okay, mummy's going to feed you…'', she purred as she chewed on a piece of fruit. As they were babies, they couldn't chew their food, and so they had to be fed prechewed food by their mother. (although the father can also do this) And so, Leonor fed her babies one by one, lovingly nuzzling their beaks after doing so.

Their first meal did make them stop chirping, and they began to fall asleep. Although breaking out of an egg, being cradled by your parents and being fed isn't what most would consider a big day, especially if its only been just over an hour, for them, it was a very big day and they were tired. Leonor held her babies close to her, and they all fell asleep in their mother's warmth.

They soon felt their father's warmth, as Gabriele sat down next to his mate.

''They're just so cute…'', Leonor purred, as they both looked at their sleeping babies.

''I know… This is the happiest day of my life…'', Gabriele said with a tear in his eye, and the two shared another kissed as they sat in each other's embrace, keeping their darling children comfortable and warm.

It was a wonderful morning for the two new parents, and so would the coming days. Their babies' eyes began to develop properly, and they were now able to see the world around them. Next, they gained the ability to talk. Their chirps beginning to form coherent words. First were a string of babbles that began to form words like 'mama' and 'papa'. And soon, their vocabulary grew, although they'd say words one syllable at a time, as if sounding them out. Soon, they began to gain their feathers.

Santiago, Ana and Miguel were covered in their immature feathers. Their eyes were navy blue, Azure blue and brown in colour, respectively.

###

It had been a month, and two new eggs were in their nest. Their hatchlings were being babysat by a friend, and the two had unprotected sex with the privacy they now had for a night. It was a mistake, and Leonor paid the price by stressing her body out by producing two more eggs. She had to lay them too, and the first egg was larger than average, which made her suffer even more.

However, Leonor survived, but was a lot weaker now thanks to all the stress of forming, carrying and laying the eggs. But at least they'd be able to experience the wonder of hatching…

About two weeks would pass, and Leonor felt an egg vibrate. She sat off, and the egg's 3 older siblings watched on. Gabriele had returned on time to see this, and he even had breakfast.

''Gabriele, they're hatching!'', Leonor called. Gabriele rushed to her side, and cracks began to form. Soon, a small beak broke through, and it, like its older siblings took its first breath. It desperately tried to break out of its shell, but it couldn't. Sensing something was wrong, Leonor helped the hatchling, and it thankfully managed to break free.

Out of the egg, was an oddly small chick. It let out a weak chirp,

''It's a boy…'', Leonor purred as she cradled her little baby boy.

''Let's call him Tomas.'', Gabriele suggested, and Leonor looked at him lovingly.

''That's a nice name…'', Leonor said lovingly, and she held her wings down lower so her other children could see their youngest brother, ''Santiago, Ana, Miguel, say hi to your baby brother, Tomas.'', Leonor said as she showed them their youngest sibling.

Santiago and Miguel looked on happily, happy to have another brother to play with. Ana however, looked on in disappointment and sadness,

''But… I wan-ted a… sis-ter…'', she complained sadly. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she always wanted a sister to play with. She still loved her brothers of course, but she felt jealous that they had a brother to play with, and she didn't have a sister.

''Now, now, Ana, it's okay. The other egg may be your little sister…'', Gabriele comforted his daughter.

That egg sat there, and it didn't hatch that day… Nor the next… Or the day after that… In fact, it never hatched. It went rotten, and Gabriele and Leonor had to dispose of it with tears in their eyes. Santiago, Ana and Miguel had to face the existence of death at such a young age. They went through emotions and the grim reality at an age far too young.

Tomas, however, was oblivious, as he couldn't even see or speak. However, he would unfortunately be the target of his family's newfound bitterness of him. Ana who already didn't like him as much, liked him even less as she had to find out about death, and it was his fault.

Of course, it wasn't his fault his egg was larger, and that his parents had unprotected sex so soon after their first clutch hatched. It wasn't his fault his younger sibling wasn't developed enough to even hatch, and it wasn't his fault his younger sibling never even got a chance to live. However, his family looked past that. It was the beginning of his family's hatred of him. He was unwanted, and soon would become unloved.

As time went on, Tomas would grow a bit, but was still a runt. His eyes could now see, his beak and throat could now form words, and he grew feathers of his own, so he didn't need to be cradled by his mother constantly. His eyes were a grey colour, which was rather rare.

However, his sibling's hatred of him grew. His frequent cries would annoy them, he'd be fed a fair amount, but he still didn't really grow. Worst of all, however, was the fact that he stole attention away from Santiago, Ana and Miguel. Leonor hated him a little bit, as not only did his cries annoy her, but he'd have to be fed a lot and he still remained a runt. Most of all, was the fact that his egg was larger than any of his siblings', and it caused her great pain and stress on her poor body. But his large egg stole nutrients from the other one, leading it to be smaller and underdeveloped. Their youngest child would never hatch, and Tomas was blamed for it. Not to mention that he wasn't even planned or wanted that much.

Gabriele hated him the least, but like the rest, he was annoyed by his frequent cries, as well as the fact he had to get more food to feed the runt. Tomas didn't grow, and he seemed to have a sort of mental disability. His words were slurred, and he wasn't capable of walking much, or eating much. So, his food still had to be chewed up for him.

It wasn't his fault, as mentioned before, but he happened to be the unlucky one who copped it from his family who increasingly disliked him for things he frankly couldn't control.

His older siblings began to make fun of his small size, and Leonor and Gabriele began to put less effort in stopping them. Tomas had brought upon something bad into the family. The stress of laying a new clutch of eggs so soon after she laid the last one had taken a toll on Leonor. She was slightly skinnier, her feathers were faded slightly, and her eyes were glassier. She was more irritable, and she looked like she had aged several years.

This began to take a toll on what was once an inseparable bond between Leonor and Gabriele. Their children noticed a lot less Love you's exchanged to each other by their parents. Gabriele and Leonor began to argue with each other from time to time, and over time, their arguments grew in frequency and severity.

Tomas was scared and confused why his family hated him. He'd cry in despair frequently, which annoyed his increasingly cruel and broken family. Tomas began to develop a coping mechanism: When he was scared or very sad, he'd close his eyes and go to his happy place. A fantasy place where he wasn't a little runt. A place where he was loved by his parents and his siblings. A place where he would play happily with his siblings. A place where he was loved… A place he sadly, did not live in.

Tomas was unable to make friends with other birds, as he was small and weak and couldn't go outside by himself to make friends. Whenever he did have the chance, the other birds wouldn't accept him due to his small size and his incredibly timid personality. This only made him more timid than he already was, and the feelings of being unloved and abandonment grew inside of him. He'd escape to his happy place more frequently, and he began to feel feelings that no child as young as he should ever feel. Hell, he felt feelings that no one full stop should ever feel.

His only source of comfort was his happy place, crying his eyes out, or talking to his imaginary friend, Afonso. He was his unhatched younger brother, although he appeared like an older brother who'd support him.

When Tomas told his parents about his friend, Afonso, and he was yelled at. Gabriele and Leonor appeared hurt by him mentioning his unhatched brother, and Leonor scathingly accused him of being responsible.

Tomas had ran to a corner, and cried. However, Afonso was there to comfort him…

###

Tomas sat in a corner by himself and sobbed. He was shaking, both in fear and an odd feeling of guilt. His parents told him it was his fault that little Afonso was never hatched. Could that really be true? His parents had said it, and his siblings did too. Everyone did, and so it must be true, even if Tomas doesn't want it to be.

Tears continued to trickle out of his little grey eyes, as he sniffled and hugged himself with his wings. However, a comforting voice snapped him out of his state, it was a familiar one.

''Tomas, please, don't cry…'', the voice said. Tomas turned and saw Afonso sitting next to him with a concerned and comforting expression. Tomas cracked a small smile, that faded away into sadness.

''I'm so sorry for stopping you… from… hatching…'', Tomas sobbed in guilt. Afonso shook his head,

''Tomas, its alright… Its not your fault…'', Afonso comforted him. Tomas shook his head in denial,

''No, it is my fault you never hatched…'', Tomas sobbed. Afonso sighed,

''Tomas, you couldn't do anything about your egg size. Of course, I would've loved to have hatched, but I didn't… But its not your fault. Even if it was, I forgive you…'', Afonso comforted Tomas. Tomas turned his head over and looked at Afonso with his watery grey eyes.

''Do you want a hug?'', Afonso asked, and Tomas sadly nodded. Afonso pulled Tomas into a comforting hug, as Tomas sobbed. But he started to sob less and less, until finally he recovered.

That feeling of guilt had faded away with Afonso's comforting words. Tomas knew that whenever someone accused him of causing his younger sibling to not hatch, he'd tell them that it isn't his fault, and that Afonso forgives him.

###

However, those words wouldn't change his family's opinion. He'd still be ridiculed and bullied. Tomas would sometimes even wish that he failed to hatch like Afonso. That way he'd get to play with Afonso in the afterlife, and that way he would have never got to live a life of being hated for things he couldn't control.

Tomas's life was pretty much just sadness and pain. All the hurtful words thrown at him on a regular basis stabbed him like knives, and he felt like all the hurtful words thrown at him were constantly pricking at him. All the pain and hatred directed at him would metaphorically add another knife that would stab his poor little body, and every knife could also be a brick in a wall that he was building. A wall that he wanted to build to separate himself from others so they couldn't hurt him, and so he couldn't fill his family with anger and hatred. It was a win-win in Tomas's eyes.

But he didn't have enough bricks to build his wall yet. His siblings would harass and bully him for his small size, and his cries would fall on deaf ears as his parents would grow increasingly neglectful. In fact, they were starting to join in, only stopping when things got physical. Tomas knew it would only be a matter of time when they'd stop drawing the line there. It'll only be a matter of time until his parents would let his siblings beat him. Tomas grew afraid if they'd, like with the hurtful words, begin to join in on abusing him.

Gabriele and Leonor would begin to fight more, and the family would begin to grow even more broken then it already was. And unfortunately for Tomas, most of the pent-up anger, frustration and hurt would be taken out on him.

Tomas wanted to fly away and escape to a better life with a family that actually loved him, but unfortunately for Tomas, he couldn't fly, which was yet another thing that he was bullied for.

Despite all the hurting, Tomas never felt angry. He just felt sad and hurt. And it would continue like that for 4 months of anguish.

###

By now, his home was awful. The family bond had decayed away, and what little love for each other the family had was gone. His parents began to fight each other, screaming at each other while Tomas and his siblings in a rare instance of siblinghood, would huddle together in fear. On the plus side, his siblings made fun of him less, but on the downside his parents began to take their anger and frustration on their kids.

Leonor wasn't the beautiful woman she once was but was now scruffier and skinnier. She looked 10 years older than she really was. Her eyes were even glassier, and her voice was more hoarse. His dad appeared less aged, but his feathers were still scruffier.

His parents oddly occasionally showed lust filled affection by flying away to mate. Rarely would they wait for their kids to be asleep, and they'd usually do it on a branch nearby or a nearby abandoned hollow. Tomas at least enjoyed seeing his parents express some kind of love for one another, even if it was more so lust.

Tomas would frequently cry for his parents to stop fighting, but they'd rarely listen. Tomas and his siblings had to see their parents decay into hateful and stressed shadows of their former selves. It was like heroin addicts rotting away into sickly, hole filled perversions of the people they once were. Of course, none of the glaucous macaws knew what heroin was, but still.

###

Today began like any other, with an argument between Gabriele and Leonor. But it began to differ when Gabriele and Leonor decided to take their kids out on a flight. Tomas, as he couldn't fly and was hated by the others, was left behind. Tomas didn't protest, as he loved being alone as he didn't have to cop the abuse for a while.

Tomas watched as birds flew about, including his family. He watched with sadness, as he looked at his useless wings. They were deadweight's in a way, as he wasn't able to fly.

He heard a familiar, comforting voice. It was Afonso,

''Hey, don't be sad Tomas. I'm sure you'll fly one day.'', Afonso comforted him. Tomas shook his head,

''My brothers and my sister were able to fly when I was little. I don't think I'll ever fly.'', Tomas said sulkily. Afonso cracked a smile in denial,

''No, I know that you'll fly someday. Even if you don't, you can still flap your wings and fly on the ground. Maybe you'll walk better than all the other birds.'', Afonso told him. His words did cheer Tomas up a fair bit,

''Thank you, Afonso.'', Tomas thanked with a smile.

''No problem, Tomas.'', Afonso responded. Tomas continued to gaze out at the birds flying, and all was well…

Suddenly, a bird was caught in some weird net thing, and then another and another. Chaos erupted, with birds squawking in panic and flying about in a cacophonous manner. Tomas leaned closer to the edge, and saw his family being netted. He could faintly see his parents fall brutally onto a branch, and his oldest brother fell into a stream. He saw his sister and his older brother; Miguel be netted, and they fell out of his view to an unknown fate. Tomas could faintly hear their cries of terror, as well as the other cries of terror from all the other poor birds.

Tomas didn't realise how far he leant, and to his shock and horror, he began to fall out of his hollow. He cried in terror, and frantically flapped his wings in vain. Tomas closed his eyes, accepting his fate. At least all the pain will end, and he'll get to be with Afonso, where they'll play with each other and be happy, an emotion Tomas never felt much of.

However, the leaves at the bottom managed to break his fall, and he survived. Tomas timidly sat up after a few moments of recovering from the fall.

The jungle was dead silent. No squawks of joy or terror could be heard. The leaves seemed to rustle quieter, and all the other animals didn't make a noise. Tomas's heartrate climbed higher than it already was. Now, even the hate filled presence of his parents and siblings would be welcome. Afonso was nowhere to be heard or seen. He was all alone, and he'd surely die alone.

Tomas let out a fearful chirp, hoping that somebody, anybody, would hear him and help him. Sure enough, someone heard him, but it wasn't what Tomas was hoping for.

A cage was placed over Tomas, and it was shut behind him. A smuggler must've heard him, and now he'll join the rest of the birds in being sent off to an unknown and faraway place. A place far away from their friends and families.

The cage Tomas was in was carried away and placed into a truck. Tomas timidly cowered down, letting out fearful chirps. He looked around at all the other cages, and saw many birds of different shapes, colours and sizes, all of whom were just as scared as he was.

He saw a few lucky ones cradling their mates, others cradling their families and others cradling their siblings. But none of the birds were his family. Tomas felt mixed on this. Even though his family hated him and treated poorly, he still loved them. But at the same time, now he wouldn't have to be abused by them.

Tomas began to sob, as the truck began to rumble and shake a bit. He huddled in a corner, and all the strange forces didn't help either. He could hear so many sobs coming from so many poor birds, but none of them belonged to his family. Not even Afonso was there.

Tomas sat down in the corner of his cage and closed his eyes. He went off to his happy place. A place where he was loved and had friends. A place where he was accepted by others. A place where he wasn't small, a place that wasn't here. His happy place had a happy and loving family, with Afonso and his older siblings to play with.

Tomas would escape there over the course of several weeks on the long journey. He'd see some birds go, and others come. Still, his family was nowhere to be seen. Tomas escaped away more and more, becoming detached from reality.

But he soon had to come to the realisation that no matter how hard he tried to escape into a fantasy world, the cold and sad reality of his predicament will always be present. He wasn't in his happy place, where he was loved, accepted, wasn't small and where he didn't have his siblings to play with. He was all alone, being sent off to somewhere he didn't know, and he'll never return home.

Eventually, Tomas was placed in a truck. It wasn't warm like it used to be. Tomas was detached from reality. The time when he was home seemed like it was years ago. His memories were blurrier, almost as if he's trying to forget them. Afonso only occasionally visited, and Tomas increasingly relied on escaping to his happy place.

And so, the truck began to move, as Tomas sat in his cage and was going to sit through another truck drive. He'd gone through so many on the long journey that he lost count. So, he sat there in a corner, all alone and with nowhere to go. He was tired, and he found himself dozing off into the peaceful darkness…

###

A crash had fired him out of his slumber, and he found himself in an extremely cold environment. There was this white stuff in his cage, and it was super cold. A breeze rushed through his cage, and it was painfully cold. Tomas let out a cry of fright, as he huddled to the "warmest" part of his cage and huddled. He puffed his feathers out in a vain attempt to stay warm, as he shivered.

Warm tears trickled out of his eyes, and they quickly became cold. He shivered in that corner, all alone in a cold place. Tomas knew that he'd die here, cold and alone. At least in the jungle he was warm and alone. This place took away even that bit of comfort. At least he'd get to be with Afonso. Tomas just hoped that he'd drift off to sleep soon and would never wake up.

His eyelids grew heavy, as he accepted his fate. Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching him. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the noise. He saw a tall boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes stand over him, with a curious and concerned look. He grabbed the cage and opened it. Tomas was weak, but still tried to move away. Of course, he couldn't really go anywhere and even if he could, the human would be far faster than him.

He felt a warm hand grab him, which was a welcome sensation from all the cold before. Tomas let out a weak cry of fear, but quickly gave up fighting due to a lack of energy and him just accepting the fact that whatever death the human would bring upon him would be quicker than freezing to death all alone.

To Tomas's shock and confusion, the boy cupped him in his hands and brought him into his warm chest. He looked at him not with hate or malice, but with what appeared to be genuine concern and even happiness.

''Hey, its okay little one… I'll take care of you…'', the boy said in a language that Tomas did not understand, but he could tell by the tone of his voice, that it wasn't malicious.

He brought Tomas into a nearby house, and the warm air was a welcome feeling for Tomas. He even let out a coo.

''I'm Anders, and this is your new home.'', the boy said to Tomas, but he didn't understand a word apart from Anders. Tomas figured that was either the boy's name, or Tomas's new name.

''Mum, look what I found!'', the boy cried out to his mother in excitement. Tomas saw the boy's mother, and she looked friendly. She was a somewhat chubby and warm and friendly looking figure. She had light brown hair and brown eyes just like the boy, except he had darker hair, but she wasn't abnormally tall like the boy. He likely got his tall stature from his father. Or maybe its from his grandparents, or maybe he's just a spontaneously tall person. Who knows? Tomas sure as hell didn't, he didn't even know genetics or how babies were made.

The boy's mother walked over and looked at the bird,

''You found a macaw?'', his mother exclaimed in shock once she found out what kind of bird her son had found.

''Yes, and he was all alone in a cage. I think he was dumped.'', the boy told his mother.

''Alright, where did you find him?'', the boy's mother asked.

''Right by our house.'', the boy replied.

''Okay, I'll go get it and we'll keep that bird in there until we figure out what to do with him.'', the boy's mother told him. The boy nodded,

''Yes mum.'', his mother went outside to go retrieve the cage. Tomas of course, had no idea what any of them were saying as it was in Norwegian. The boy sat the bird on the kitchen counter.

''My name is Anders.'', the boy said, pointing his finger to his chest as Tomas looked on curiously, ''And your name will be… Karloff.'', the boy finished, pointing his finger at Tomas. Tomas picked up on Anders, when the boy pointed to his chest, and he also picked up on Karloff when he pointed at him. From this, Tomas now knew that the boy was named Anders, and that his new name was Karloff.

Tomas was used to the name Tomas, but perhaps this name change will mark a new chapter in his life. Maybe this was the happy place he wanted to be in his whole life. Sure, he hadn't seen any birds so far, but maybe those humans would be a nice substitute…

Years would go by, and the relationship between Anders and Karloff grew closer. He was like a father and a brother to him. Tomas's old life soon faded into his locked away memories. Karloff couldn't recall his old life in anything more than the faintest specks, but they did sometimes come back when he dreamt. A life of pain and hurt, a life he had left behind, supressed the memories of, and he was now in his happy place.

Anders was like Afonso: A supportive, friendly and a role model for the glaucous macaw. But even if Karloff can't remember his life as Tomas, the effects of his horrible childhood will forever affect him. Karloff is timid and uses the same coping mechanisms as he did as a child. Prominently him closing his eyes and going off to his happy place. But now he didn't really need to, because this was his happy place that he always wanted to go to as a child.

Oftentimes, even the darkest and longest tunnels will have the light at the end of them. Karloff is fortunate enough to have reached that light at the end of the tunnel. And when he got out of the tunnel, he found himself in a loving home with Anders, in the beautiful town of Steinkjer, Norway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if I feel like it I might continue this story, which I will post both here and on Fanfiction.net. I'll post all my one-shots here, and then two of my shorter multi-chapter stories before I go on and post my longer stories.
> 
> Until next time, goodbye.


End file.
